Many fabric face masks use thin bands of metal called “nosepieces” or “nosewires” to provide rigidity to the fabric. The nosepieces generally extend for the entire width of the face mask. An example of such a face mask is U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,791 (Sukiennik et al).
In theory, nosepieces can readily be bent to conform to contours of a persons face and promote a better fit. However, upon reviewing results of leakage tests, the Applicant has reached the conclusion that conventional nosepieces actually contribute to leakage as the wearer breathes in and out, which has lead to the Applicant seeking a face mask construction with an alternative form of nosepiece.